


Winner at a Losing Game

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Rickx Reader Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d
Summary: Finally I put my three drabbles for the uninterested reader x Rick together.





	Winner at a Losing Game

You wake up to the sound of his portal opening. You snuggle more in your bed hoping to hide from his all knowing eyes. He’s mumbling and raving interchangeably. He pushes the pillows that you use when he’s not there off the bed. Rick just reeked of booze and drugs. You roll your eyes and try to kick him out the bed.

“Sh-Sh-Sh Shhhhhh,” Rick smiled his typical too wasted smile. He was clearly blacked out. “I was thinking we can just lay here, sleep, and cuddle for now.” He burped and then held his head for a good minute before continuing, “Then we can d-d-do things in the morning.”

“What happened to too emotional and needy?” You counter reaching for his portal gun and adjusting it to send him back to where he came.

“B-b-b-baby… Just *barghhh* f-f-fucking do this for me… We-we-we can go back to that after.” You roll your eyes and put his portal gun to your side of the bed. “Th-th-thanks,” Rick whispered and snuggled up while you were too busy to keep him at bay, “I-I-I fucking owe you one…no a thousand…Yeah. A thousand. Thousand favors from Rick, baby. T-th-that’s fucking the m-m-most *blllrrrrrcckkk* valuable thing in the fucking multiverse, baby!”

“Go to sleep Rick,” you growl and turn to look at the time. You normally would get up four hours from now. You rubbed the bridge of your nose and thought, ‘I can get one more REM cycle if I sleep now.’

You wake up again to find him gone as always. You roll your eyes and walk into your bathroom to get ready for the day. One of Rick’s cleaning bots was still there cleaning and you noticed your shower curtain was missing. You grimace at the situation. At least he had the decency to clean up after himself this time. His robot handed you your toothpaste. You paid no mind as you started to brush your teeth. The robot seemed a bit sad. You shrugged it off and walked to go get breakfast. Luckily, Rick had at one point set you up for life because some shit he had did. It was so long ago you couldn’t even remember anymore. You look at the clock and shrug. At some point, time had become subjective and only something you measured sleep and a general schedule of what shift workers were working so that you could buy whatever shit you needed with the workers you knew didn’t give two shits.

Today was starting out a bit differently though. Rick had made sure your place was clean before you woke up and now the door was being punched repeatedly. You sighed in general annoyance. You opened the door. The delivery guy handed you an Amazon package with your name on it. You signed for it and opened it up. There was a brand new shower curtain and liner. There was also a note that read, “This counts as one of the favors. Don’t always expect me to do this again. -Rick”

You sighed and texted Rick both politely chewing him out and thanking him for cleaning up his mess earlier. You continued through out your day not really caring that everything seemed a bit off. You just assumed Rick went on some adventure with Morty that was making everyone in town act weird. You could feel everyone’s eyes on you. You put on your headphones and ignored everything until you felt yourself dragged into some bushes. You blacked out for a second but quickly came to. You felt warmth near your chest and hushed slow breathing. Rick looked worried. His chest close to yours. Rick looked down at you and said, “Sh.” It was quick.

You grunt at his quick shush at you. Rick covered your mouth and whispered, “Do-Do-Do you W-W-WANT to get us killed, cause-cause-because that’s how you do it.”

You glare at him and bit his cold hand. He shook his hand away from your mouth but said nothing. You both saw shadows moving and he slowly pressed himself down into you more. Your breathing caught in your throat. He smelled of bourbon and smoke, but not enough that he would have been drunk. Rick waited a minute before raising himself off of you. “S-s-so I-I-I mmmmmmiiiiiggghtttttt have f-f-fucked u-u-up a lllllllllittle bit,” Rick explained into your ear. His breath was warm and it almost stung your noise.

“No shit,” you hiss at him. Being tangled up with him started to equal out the both of your heartbeats and breathing. The temperature also seemed to even out. It made your skin crawl. Why did all of his problems involved you somehow? Wasn’t he the one who told you he didn’t want to deal with your emotional needs?

“N-n-no, listen to me… I-I-I was working on this kinda biological t-tr-truth s*serg*erum,” Rick started to explained. You raised an eyebrow. “Wellllll it was supposed to be designed for R-R-Rick’s.” You shake your head and shrug a bit. Rick was about to explain more, but he saw an opening. He grabbed you and for you into his garage. “Okay we can speak fr-freely here,” he smiled at his own accomplishment.

You sighed, “So… What the fuck is the problem Rick? If it’s supposed to only affect you then what’s the fucking problem?”

Rick looked uneasy for a moment, “I got really REALLY drunk because it kinda worked.” You motion as to an ‘and.’ Rick continued, “So bl-bl-blackout me was like, you know what… Let’s play with this some more…”

“So?”

“SSSSSSSSSOOOOO,” he spoke over you, “everyone now has a bit of me in them with the truth serum…”

You looked at him skeptically, “and it didn’t effect me becau-”

Rick rolled his eyes and interrupted you loudly again as he worked on a cure, “be-be-beCAUSE *blrrrcccgggg* I-I-I had p-pr-proofed your place from chemical or bio-bio-biological warfare.”

You furrowed your brow and watched over his shoulder, “So why am I here?”

“You as-ask to many questions,” Rick didn’t look up from his work.

You watched the blue haired man work like mad to fix this. Your brain clicked. “You don’t want them to tell me something,” you accused at Rick, “they all want to tell me something and you can’t have that.”

Rick didn’t answer for a bit. He just worked. “F-f-fucking got it,” he mumbled. He walked outside and released some sort of chemical rocket. He walked inside, “that should do it. You can head home now.” He waved his hand to shoo you out.

“Fuck you Rick,” you closed your eyes in frustration and started to walk home. You glanced back to see Rick drinking from one of his many flasks. He shook his head and ran back over to you.

He sighed for a moment, “I can’t deal with y-y-your needs be-be-because it grounds me.”

“Excuse me,” you turn to him to see his eyes looked different.

Rick shifted, “when you and I fuck, I get this h-h-high that I-I-I don’t want to come down from. Then yo-yo-you go and start talking and I-I-I want to fix it. I’m a scientist. Then ne-next thing I know, I-I I’m chemically and biologically proofing your place and hiring g-g-guards.”

“Get to the point Rick.”

“The point is… I don’t w-wa-want to get trapped in-in-in this weird th-thing,” he explained, “But… I-I-I don’t want to stop.”

You took a deep breath and took a step closer to him. You looked deep in his eyes. He was telling the truth. You guess black out Rick was on your side. You were on the spot for how to react. So just react.


End file.
